wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Webwood
oof, all my characters are old and crusty... anyways you know the drill, most of this is outdated so just be aware that it'll all be changed soon Appearance Webwood is a fairly average MudWing, for the most part. Her scales are an earthy brown color, her topscales are the color of oak tree bark, and her underbelly is the color of the inside of a tree. The tips of the scales along her body are a silver color. Curving gently, her horns and spines are the color of dusty ivory. Her wing membranes are a rich caramel color, and they have spiderweb-like silver patterns streaked on the undersides. Her fiery amber eyes match the golden amulet strung around her neck by a peach-colored ribbon, which gives out a strange warmth. Personality Once, long ago, Webwood was a cheerful, energetic dragon. No longer. Her time in forced isolation turned her bitter and cold. She may appear to be spitefully optimistic, but that's only a mask. She refuses to trust anyone, except for a select few whom she would die for. History Webwood lived a happy life, raised by her parents in a small MudWing village. She was an only child, because the rest of her siblings died before they even managed to hatch. The only reason she survived was because she was technically the bigwings, and so she was strong enough to survive. One day, she discovered a beat-up medallion partially buried in shallow mud. She took it home, excited to finally have something shiny of her own. She strung it around a scrappy ribbon excitedly showed it off to her amused parents. The medallion never left her neck. She wore it night and day and showed it off to anyone she could. She would say that the gold made her feel like royalty, at least as royal as the lowest-class MudWing could be. Nobody knew the true nature of the medallion, however. One day, while helping her parents move some fallen trees, they were suddenly attacked by a band of thieves. They overpowered her mother quickly, then her father. Before she knew it, she alone faced a group of dragons twice her size. They knew she stood no chance. Instead of simply killing her right there and taking her pretty little necklace, they teased her, circling like sharks, jumping out and swiping at her every now and then. She had curled into a quivering ball, which only made the thieves jeer at her more. She wished desperately for someone, anyone, to help her. At that exact moment, her amulet began glowing a bold orange hue, startling her assailants. A fiery dragon burst out, its scarlet maw open in a roar of fury. The thieves screeched in pure terror, fleeing as fast as they could. The fiery wraith swept after them, engulfing them in its flames. In the blink of an eye, the dragons collapsed into ash, one after another. And as soon as it finished the deed, it turned back to gaze at a trembling Webwood with empty, golden eyes, before vanishing. In the days that passed, rumours about Webwood being the MudWing's long-lost animus surfaced. They were obviously false, but the rumour managed to spread all the way to the MudWing royal palace, who didn't approve of some rogue animus doing who-knows-what. They immediately hunted her down and locked her up in a secluded, dark dungeon, away from society. That was where she stayed for many, many years. While locked in there, she swung from the edge of insanity and back. She had nobody to talk to, nothing to keep her occupied, she had absolutely nothing at all. Eventually, the royals couldn't keep her locked up any longer. They pardoned her of her "crimes" and let her return to her family. They let her keep the medallion too, because they could not find anything magical about it, even though the fire spirit still inhabited it. Now, she lives with her family, protected by a mysterious fiery wraith and about content with life as one can be. Category:MudWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Draykin2)